A known sheet feeding apparatus is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,917 and includes table means for supporting a stack of sheets, and a pick-up head for removing the sheets singly from the stack. The pick-up head has air openings for producing air streams along opposite edges of the upper sheet of the stack, each air stream being directed against a cylindrical surface to take advantage of the Coanda effect to lift a sheet edge away from the rest of the stack and to curl it around the cylindrical surface. With the sheet wrapped around two such cylindrical surfaces, the pick-up head is then raised to move the upper sheet from the stack.